battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Chat/Logs/01 September 2012
01:17 -!- URL has joined Special:Chat 01:20 -!- Slopijoe has joined Special:Chat 01:21 !Test 01:21 URL:!test 01:21 YO 01:21 Todays meh b-day :P 01:21 URL no work 01:45 wb 01:49 -!- Angel of Anarchy has joined Special:Chat 01:51 yo 01:51 Greetings 01:51 -!- RussianEngineer has joined Special:Chat 01:51 Greetings RU 01:51 yo dawg 01:51 yo 01:51 i kicked your ass, AoA 01:51 lol 01:51 -!- Slopijoe has left Special:Chat. 01:51 You got lucky 01:52 -!- Slopijoe has joined Special:Chat 01:52 on what? 01:52 bf3 01:52 You had skilled pilots and Javilin and IGLA noobs on your sside 01:52 *side 01:52 you stole my fav setup :( 01:53 You stole my setup after you killed me 01:53 yup 01:54 people were camping the construction site 01:54 you also made sudden turns 01:54 im paranoid 01:54 and i got good headphones 01:54 with no mic in it? 01:54 nope 01:54 beats audio 01:55 http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf3/battlereport/show/61635349/2/267228595/ 01:55 ha best recon 01:56 who? 01:56 Killing machine and Top Heli 01:56 I'm awesome 01:56 you were rapin everyone with the heli 01:57 Don't mind me 01:57 Just being awesome 01:57 QBU 88 is beast 01:57 you xboxers think your all that and a side of fries 01:58 I earned my 25th Knife Service Star 01:58 dayum 01:58 well we can't face PS3 gamers 01:58 i saw you try to knife me 01:58 you made a sudden turn 01:59 i heard you 01:59 wow 01:59 IM ON THE FUCKING URGE TO WRITE A DAMN HOW TO USE THE TRANSPORT CHOPPER 01:59 Make sure the Miniguns are facing the enemy 02:00 not the nose of the chopper 02:02 more like DONT 02:02 FUCKING 02:02 DITCH YOUR DAMN HELICOPTER TO GET ON A ROOF 02:02 lol 02:02 Was he a Recon? 02:03 Recons cant fly 02:03 There like asians with cars *trololol* 02:03 But they fly choppers to get on high places 02:03 yes 02:04 I fucking Hate Recons using transport choppers 02:05 I snipe out of helos some times 02:05 And I shoot ATs out of the little bird 02:07 LIRC 02:07 Touche 02:08 Its now BS how Some idiot bails out with 4 other dudes just to get to the lighthouse on that god forsaken map in BC2 02:08 Lol 02:09 At least some people land it 02:11 no I died with four other damn guys trying to cap a flag but no some recon fucking bailed out to get to a high point and wam 4x is no more 02:12 wow thats some nooby shit right ther 02:14 Hence y I hate recons 02:15 Thta akward moment when you have 5.70 in your PSN account 02:16 When you saw I had only 1 Recon Service Star, you told me to GTFO 02:16 lol 02:17 I have a service star for every class 02:17 come thoh at a male sibling 02:17 a few more points till 69 02:17 DICE is trolling me 02:17 DICE always trolls 02:17 LOL 02:18 Man I need more vehicle kills 02:18 How did Jimi Hendrix die? 02:18 To wake island 02:18 I only have 75 Tank kills 02:19 I need to stop playing TDM 02:20 I need MOAR F-35 kills 02:21 You hate the F-36 02:21 *F-35 02:22 Yep 02:22 U said it like 100 times 02:22 The F35 is the only jet ive got a kill with 02:23 -!- Nikitazero has joined Special:Chat 02:23 I'm back 02:23 wb 02:24 wb 02:24 yo dawg 02:25 I got Batman AC, FC2, and CS GO 02:30 eh 02:30 F-35 is just so fucking gay IRL and ingame IMO 02:31 -!- H2seasprite has joined Special:Chat 02:32 Is this the Krusty Krab? 02:32 No this is Patrick 02:32 F-35 wasnt made for dog fighting irl 02:32 Since when did URL join the chat? 02:32 -!- Hello Losers has joined Special:Chat 02:32 Is he snooping on us? 02:33 heyllo 02:33 Buonasera 02:33 Ops: Isn't the F-35 Multirole? 02:33 Greetings HL 02:34 Realm of the Mad God is an amazing game 02:34 So is Dwarf Fortress 02:34 Ops: Nevermind that 02:35 IRL 02:35 yes 02:36 The pilots said it was for sniping other jets and leave 02:36 A multirole is an aircraft that can attack both air and ground unitws 02:37 Canadian football is weird 02:39 aww man guys i gtg 02:39 IN bf3 the Fighter jets excluding the A-10 and Su-25 are mulitfighters 02:40 Cya RU 02:40 nighty night 02:40 -!- RussianEngineer has left Special:Chat. 02:40 The A-10 is a ground attack 02:41 alongside the Su-35 02:42 25# 02:43 sanything else 02:44 and theres the worlds greatest ambush 02:44 Ok 02:45 I'm finished editing the SPAS-12 page 02:45 Im about to edit 1942 02:45 can anyone add info about the SPAS-12's starting/maximum ammo? 02:46 I left question markers on it because the data I found might be inaccurate 02:48 I am now off 02:48 Cya 02:48 -!- Angel of Anarchy has left Special:Chat. 02:49 um let me see 02:51 2 GUNS BITCH 02:51 Yeah, along with the Saiga-12K 02:52 -!- Slopijoe has left Special:Chat. 02:52 -!- Slopijoe has joined Special:Chat 02:52 wb 02:55 -!- H2seasprite has left Special:Chat. 02:56 da hell 02:56 what 03:03 I have to go 03:03 my internet is suffering here 03:03 -!- Nikitazero has left Special:Chat. 03:50 -!- Hello Losers has left Special:Chat. 03:54 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has left Special:Chat. 04:00 -!- Vidmas7er has joined Special:Chat 04:00 -!- Vidmas7er has left Special:Chat. 12:11 -!- The Lord of the Rings has joined Special:Chat 12:11 This seems... familiar... 12:11 Oh yeah. My friend showed me this and it looks like an epic game. 12:11 I WANT 12:12 O.O 11:03 PM?! 12:12 eh... im gana go... 12:12 -!- The Lord of the Rings has left Special:Chat. 2012 09 01